


Creature Comforts

by acerobbiereyes



Series: AOS Season 7 Countdown Challenge [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s05e14 The Devil Complex, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 6. Prompt(s) - Lighthouse, Any M/F PairingThe last 24 hours have been awful for Daisy, and she doesn’t want to be alone tonight.Beta’d by Whistlingwindtree
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: AOS Season 7 Countdown Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741900
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: AOS Season 7 Countdown





	Creature Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> To my knowledge, there are no ‘Only One Bed’ quakerider fics? This is also isn’t one haha. It’s more ‘Comfort Cuddles’. I just have a lot of feelings about Devil Complex.

Daisy stared at the door in front of her, apprehension swirling in her stomach. For a brief moment, she considered returning to her room but as quickly as that thought appeared, the apprehension turned to dread that threatened to start her crying all over again.

She couldn’t sleep alone tonight, not after the whole Fitz debacle. Daisy wiped at her eyes before reaching up and knocking on the large riveted door that was so common in the Lighthouse. 

“Robbie, are you up?” she called, resting her hand on the door. Normally, she’d be able to feel him on the other side. But steel was so incredibly loud, it drowned out the quieter vibrations of her friends. 

For a few long seconds, she thought that maybe he wasn’t there. That he was asleep or maybe he’d gone home.

The soft click of a lock caught her attention, and Robbie opened the door, dispelling the thought that he’d left. She wouldn’t have blamed him, especially with everything that happened in the last 24 hours.

“Daisy? What’s wrong?”

She wrapped her arms around her torso. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Robbie swung the door open the rest of the way. She hesitated for just a moment before following him inside.

The room he had picked was a copy of her room. A bed in the middle, a desk on the right side, couch on the left, and a TV in the front of the room. Although she hadn’t checked, she suspected all the rooms on this level of the Lighthouse looked identical. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Robbie sat on the corner of the bed, his gaze focused on her as he patiently waited for the explanation of why she’d appeared at his door at nearly midnight.

Daisy fiddled with the edge of her shirt sleeve for a moment. “Can I sleep in here tonight?” She asked, closing her eyes. “It’s just...I can’t…” Every time she tried to sleep, Fitz appeared behind them with his scalpel. It made her sick to her stomach just thinking about it. “I can take the couch?” She continued when Robbie didn’t say anything.

Robbie scooted over on the bed, making room for her. “I think we can share a bed for one night without it being weird.” 

Daisy made a noise that didn’t quite make it to a chuckle before crawling under covers making sure to leave enough space between them. She rolled over onto her side towards him, because the thought of him being behind her made her heart lurch. 

Robbie flicked off the bedside lamp before pulling the covers over his shoulders. 

“Night, Daisy,” he mumbled.

“Night,” she whispered, watching him as he did one final wiggle before his breathing evened out and deepened. She curled into herself, shutting her eyes and listening to him beside her. She had hoped that it’d be easier to get some rest away from her own room, but while she was more at ease with Robbie, sleep still evaded her. 

She must’ve sighed out loud because Robbie rustled in the covers and rolled toward her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, gently. 

Daisy would’ve avoided the question, but Robbie’s soft, slightly worried tone pushed her over the edge she was teetering on. 

“N-no.” Daisy’s voice trembled as she willed herself not to cry. Absently, she registered the bed shifting, as Robbie closed the gap between them and tugged her into his chest. That was all it took for the dam of tears to burst, and she was too tired to fight them back. 

She dug her fingers into his T-shirt and _sobbed_. She sobbed until she didn’t have any tears left, and she could hardly keep her eyes open. It could’ve been minutes of crying or hours, she didn’t know. 

Robbie quietly shifted and gently smoothed her hair away from her face. 

“I got snot all over your shirt,” she mumbled, embarrassed.

“It’s fine,” Robbie said. “I’ve got more shirts.”

She nodded, her eyes growing heavy. “Do mind if I stay here?” 

Robbie rested his chin on the top of her head. “Stay as long as you like.” But Daisy didn’t hear him as she was already asleep.


End file.
